The Soul King Cometh
by Farouk Shaaban
Summary: This a story, a story about the lasts of the straw hats coming to Beacon, in order to find someone worthy of the title of Pirate King. Skull Jokes abound YOHOHOHOHO! NOW UP FOR ADOPTION.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! It's me Farouk Shaaban! Anyways, I read this one crossover called "The Eternal Pirate of Remnant"(pretty good, still waiting on an update). The Idea that one of the Straw Hats is alive and kickin' in Remnant just sounds perfect, only one problem…. I asked the author(RWBYpiece) and he said he wasn't going to include Brook! I was shocked, but who am I to judge, then I looked oever some of the other stories and realized… Very few of them had Brook! So in honour of October and the King…. I shall write this story.**

 **I do not own RWBY(Monty Oum, god rest his soul) or One Piece(Eiichiro Oda), also expect plenty of skull jokes YOHOHOHOHOHO!**

 **Chapter 1: Leaving Just The Accompaniment**

 **Remnant, Bullhead(One month before Volume 1)**

A storm was brewing.

Though this was no ordinary storm. Since the first recorded age of sail this storm has been marked down on every map and every sea dog has heard of its mystery. By all accounts this storm is as much of a landmark as Mt.Glenn, though far more perilous then anything the landlubbers would ever know. Some believe it was created by the rage of the younger brother, others that a combination of gravity and lightning dust had been activated in perpetually by some mad fool, keeping the raging tempest contained. This storm was known by many names, _God's Wrath, Sailor's Bane,_ and _Shipbreaker._ To a grand total of three people though, it was known as Zeus. One of those people was on his way to it's center, where he would have to ask for the help of a being who had asked to be left alone on this day. It was a request he could honor no longer.

Professor Ozpin was old, far older than the young man in the green suit looked, it was his curse to live forever, reincarnating into a different body with all of his memories intact. He was the man with two souls, but in front of those also assembled in the craft with him, he looked like a child whose parents found out he had broken an important piece of furniture.

"Geez Oz, what's got you in the dumps?" This question was asked by a man with black disheveled hair, red eyes, wearing a grey dress shirt with black pants and a tattered cape, who despite smelling of alcohol, was always ready to use the sword on his back.

"I am "in the dumps" Qrow, because we are about to arrive at the home of a man who is 1) older than even I, 2) helped me found the huntsmen academies, and 3) entrusted me with the four Reli, which for the first time in a long time, I am questioning." "How could anyone be older than you Ozpin?" another man asked, this man had blue eyes, dark(but greying) hair, and was wearing the outfit of a general, next to him was a woman with blond hair who was dressed as a classic librarian, with the only difference being the addition of a purple cape. "That is not my secret to reveal James, besides we have already arrived, so you can ask him yourself, Glynda with me please."

The now named Glynda walked besides Ozpin, while Qrow and General Ironwood walked behind them, weapons out, searching for Grimm. While they walked down a dirt road glynda spoke out "Does anyone else hear that?" the three men stopped and listened, and heard a sad slow melody; "We must be close, if we're hearing him play." Ozpin muttered, drawing strange looks from his compatriots. After walking for a few more minutes, the quartet came upon a strange sight, in an old dry dock was a large ship, it had a large smiling lion with two bones behind it in homage to the classic Jolly Roger, trees growing next to the smaller masts, a conical shack like structure hanging off the rear, over what appeared to be a thruster, and a large number 1 painted on the side. In front of this dry dock appeared to be a small cemetery, with a total of eight graves, each with their own statue.

In front of these statues stood a man playing a violin, a long cane propped on one of his long legs. The man was over nine feet tall, and wore a large fedora over an impressive afro, a black and red striped vest along with a dark shirt, yellow ascot, and brown trousers. Seemingly sensing that he had guest's the man continued playing, and without turning around simply said " It's been a long time Ozpin."

"Indeed it has Brook."

"I can tell you brought guests, would you mind introducing me to them?"

Nodding his head Ozpin began to introduce the other members of the circle "This is Glynda Goodwitch, professor of combat at Beacon as well as my deputy, the man with the sword is Qrow Branwen, a hunter and teacher at Signal Academy, also a former member of the legendary team STRQ i told you about in our last conversation." "I remember them, the girl in the cloak reminded me of Luffy." Brook said fondly, indicating that this "Luffy" was someone he respected. Continuing Ozpin turned to James "And this is-" growing impatient James interrupted Ozpin and proudly said "My name is general James Ironwood, leader of Atlas's military and headmaster of it's academy."

The man suddenly stopped playing, "A general…. Correct me if I'm wrong Ozpin, but would it be correct to say that he is of the same rank as an Admiral?" a dread aura enveloped the surrounding area, sighing Ozpin nodded his head. "I'll take your silence as a yes; if that is the case, then I must ask you all to leave." The man simply said as he began to walk to the ship. Sputtering James ran to the man and grabbed his arm "Look here sir, we have come a lo-" James stopped when he looked the man's face, only to look into two empty holes. "Your yo-your…." James sputtered at the shocking sight. "Come now, my face is not that ugly, then again I don't have one, because I'm a skeleton."(That's one YOHOHOHOHO!). Glynda and Qrow both flinched at the sight, while Ozpin was trying to run damage control "Forgive Brook, I know that we agreed that no military power would be allowed to visit Raftel, but we face a serious problem." before any of the hunters could do anything, Brook stood before Ozpin 'This guy's faster then Ruby' Qrow thought, remembering his niece's semblance. "And what could be so important as to break an oath such as the one we swore?" Brook asked, as the skeleton began to shake angrily "what is so important that you would disturb me on the day The Second Pirate King died?!" 'Pirate King?' Glynda thought, not understanding the significance of the title. "The protection of The One Piece, and the tears of children." Ozpin calmly answered, no one not even Glynda knew what the headmaster was referring to, but hearing those words seemed to calm the Skeleton down. "I see." Turning to the others the tall skeleton shocked them all by bowing to them! "Forgive me for my ungentlemanly behavior, I was already in a bad mood for I was mourning my comrades, and was promised by that no one would disturb me, especially a man with the rank of Admiral." The last word was filled with venom and directed at . "My name is Soul King Brook, Eater of The Revive-Revive Devil Fruit, Former Captain of The Rumbar Pirates, Last of the Straw Hat Pirates, And musician to the Second Pirate King, Luffy D. Monkey."

Shocked by the sudden change in attitude and the man titles this man seemed to have, Glynda stood up straight and responded "No apologies are necessary King, I am , and I am sorry we disturbed you this day." chuckling at the deputy headmistress's sudden kindness Qrow reintroduced himself "Well, you already know that I'm Qrow Branwen, but I gotta say thanks for putting Ironwood in his place." Seemingly smiling(it was hard to tell with his rictus grin), the musician simply turned to Glynda first "Now,now I must apologise to such a lovely woman, otherwise I would not be a gentleman, I must also thank you for asking what I meant by Devil Fruit, though I can see it is a question I will have to answer." Turning to Qrow "It is an honour to meet you , I must ask you to pass on my deepest sincerities to Long and his family, I know the lost of their mother must be still tough on his daughters." remembering Summer's death, The drunken crow reached for is flask, only to remember it's empty. "I'll pass on the sentiment." The swordsman promised.

Clearing his throat to get their attention, Brook turned to ozpin seeing him help James, who had nearly vomited after seeing the skeleton that is Brook. "Brook, I would like to ask a favor of you; would you come to Beacon and teach the next generation of hunters? Your knowledge would be invaluable against the rising storm." seeing the hesitation on the Skeleton's face Ozpin added, "You may bring whatever you deem appropriate with you, and would not be considered a huntsmen and would be allowed to teach whatever subject you desire." The second to last part sounded more than a bit disrespectful to Qrow and Glynda, James nearly scoffed, but to Brook it clearly meant the world. Thinking for a few moments, Brook then answered "How can I say no when there are children crying?"

 **And that's the first chapter, what do you guys think? Please leave your ideas and questions in the review board, or PM me. Have a great day YOHOHOHOHOHO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone it's your main man Farouk Shaaban! Coming at you live with another chapter of The Soul King Cometh! Now I know that this story's gotten a lot of followers real fast(14, damn I should write down my daydreams more often), so in my new tradition, we're gonna list them all out.**

 **Special thanks to: Allycat826, Blue Night The Exorcist, DjGinsu13, EonUzumaki, Felixpexza(where have I seen you before?), Gecko95, Kittyinaz, Starlight-Glaxy, TheMexicanAttacker, 47, edrina, iamthefang, my man ilovejjba, and finally njhnaruto.**

 **Now im gonna go to the review section and clear some things out for all you cool cats.**

 **For Feldoran: It's not that Brook is mad at Ironwood for being part of the government, It's more like he's pissed that not only did someone have the balls to disturb him while he's paying his respects, but then acted rudely and wanted to know how badly he could beat the fool and not get in trouble.**

 **For Firebird0315: as i've already pm'ed you, this is a more "mature" Brook, he's toned down the perviness but otherwise is the same lovable skeleton.**

 **To Guest:I'm referring to political power, Salem could probably get smacked by a Marine Admiral.**

 **I do not own RWBY(Monty Oum, god rest his soul) or One Piece(Eiichiro Oda). Now I've talked your ears off long enough, let's get on with this story!**

 **Chapter 2: The New D.**

 **City of Vale(start of volume 1)**

Glynda Goodwitch was walking through the streets of Vale, simply enjoying the night air, which was rather difficult when people kept on staring at person next to her. "I know it must be hard for you to "walk amongst the living" for lack of a better term Brook, but must you wear that ridiculous mask?" Glynda asked the skeleton, who was wearing the same outfit from when they met(though thankfully it was dry cleaned), but was also wearing a pair of black gloves and a mask shaped like a man smiling. "Yohohoho, I'm Sorry Professor, but even by today's standards I am still rather terrifying, especially to children; and if there is one thing I cannot bare to see, it is a crying child." The old pirate answered a hint of sadness in his voice as he remembered his first crew. Noticing his tone Glynda tried to change the subject "Of course, but might we return to our conversation? I would love to hear more about your crew." Instantly Brook's mood changed "Why but of course!, who did we leave off on?" "You were telling me about your Navigator." Glynda prompted " Ah yes, Nami, She was both the kindest person you could have as a friend, and at the same time your worst enemy." confused by the paradox, Glynda nodded for Brook to continue. Holding out his left hand Brook said"On the one hand, she was kind to children, a skilled navigator, and her loyalty once earned was hard to break." Holding out his right "On the other, She was greedy, an excellent thief, had a short temper, and charged three times the interest on any money you owed her." Glynda thought about the information she had just heard, and decided that this "Nami" was a very dangerous person amongst the Straw Hats themselves, as their personalities were just so outlandish. "Did you ever get on her bad side?" The professor asked, already knowing the answer. "Indeed, The first time was when I met her, Luffy, and Sanji for the first time." Brook answered, "What did you do?" Glynda asked, as her curiosity was getting the better of her. "I asked her this one question." Brook started looking to see if anyone was listening, then he leaned close to Glynda's ear and whispered "May I see your panties? **(I know what I said but it had to be done)** " Angered by the questioned, Glynda used her semblance and threw Brook into a wall!

Realizing what she had done, Glynda rushed to the skeleton's side, "Yohohohoho, that's gonna leave a mark, not that I have any skin!" the deputy headmistress groaned, knowing what was next "It's a Skull Joke!"( **That's two for all of you keeping score!).** Sighing at the horrible pun Glynda composed herself before asking "I supposed that Nami did the exact same thing?" getting back on his two feet, Brook simply nodded. "Though to be fair, you did ask me this to tell you what I said to Her, so why did you hit me?" Brook questioned, only to receive an ice cold stare "Fair enough." he stated, sweat dripping from his skull **(But he doesnt have skin! Skull Joke![thats three]).** Dusting of his clothes, Brook started to look around " I say are we near that Dust shop mentioned? What was it called again _Dawn to Dust?" "From Dust Till Dawn,_ and it should be around the cor-" the sound of glass breaking cut the professor off. Brook rushed towards the sound, running at a speed Glynda couldn't think be possible without a semblance. When she arrive, the skeleton was standing in the middle of the group Soul Solid drawn "I saw a little girl go chase after this groups boss onto the roof of that building across the street, Go help her while I deal with these hooligans!" Brook shouted, after receiving a nod Brook turned towards the group and began to calmly walk, " **Humming Three Verse…."** Brook began to sheathe Soul Solid " **Arrow Notch Slash!"** All five of the henchmen collapsed as the swordsman's cuts finally made themselves known, thankfully all of them had some small amounts of aura left or else the cuts would have been fatal.

"Now then, I should probably start making my up to the roof…." Brook stopped mid sentence as he saw a large aircraft being bombarded by giant icicles! 'So that's why she was curious about the Clima Tact' he realized with a shiver of dread as the ice punched holes through parts of the aircraft. Glynda them used her semblance to bring both her and the young girl down to the ground safely. "ThatwassocoolyoujustbroughtdownthatairshipwithiceDust!" The young girl exclaimed. "Yohohohoho it looks like someone has a fan." Brook joked, only to stop when he saw the combat teacher's expression. " , if you would be so kind as to call the Vale Police Department, and tell them that I need a room ready so that I can question this young lady." She calmly stated, causing the young girl to whimper. "Hey now, there's no reason to cry young lady-" Brook stopped as he finally looked into the girls eyes, while their color was unusual he ignored that, as he saw something in the girls eyes that reminded him of a certain rubber man. "Excuse me young lady, might I ask your name?" Confused by the rather tall man's question, the young girl still answer "I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

 **And done! Alright so what did you guys think? This one is actually a lot shorter than I had planned, but I figured I would make it into another chapter or add in all those who are following or have favorited this story who I have not mentioned, I apologise and will get you in the next chapter. Also I'm putting up a poll: Should Brook have a semblance, and if so what should it be? Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone, It's me again. Anyways, as I'm a bit busy at the moment, I'm doing a basic character sheet for Brook for this story. I will post another chapter soon my now 30 story followers(Damn, people really love Brook). I'm getting 99% of these facts from the Onepiece Wiki BTW.**

 **Beacon Faculty Profile**

 **Name: Brook**

 **Epithet(s): Humming Brook, Soul King**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Age: 90(given age)**

 **Height: 9" 1 "**

 **Occupation: Teacher(Music), Pirate, Musician**

 **Affiliations: Beacon Academy, Straw Hat Pirates, Straw Hat Grand Fleet, Rumbar Pirate(Former), Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance(Former),Slavery(Former)**

 **Weapon(S): Soul Solid(cane sword), Violin, Fish Quitar.**

 **Devil Fruit: Revive-Revive Fruit**

 **Semblance: Brook has the ability to create a solidified aura construct of his living self. This construct is somewhat autonomous and can last as long as Brook wills it too. This ability is aptly called Requiem.**

 **Bio: Dead but alive, a criminal with a strong sense of justice, and a monster who loves to make children laugh. The man known as "Soul King" Brook is truly a walking contradiction. Coming from an age of exploration, Brook is not a man to be tied down to one place for a long period of time. A proud and honorable man, it is clear to anyone who knows even a little about him that not even death could keep him from fulfilling his word, and once his trust is earned it is not something that can be easily lost. Despite his decision to only teach music at Beacon, it should be noted that Brook is a master swordsman and skilled in long forgotten techniques that make him a near unstoppable force in the war against the Grimm...**

 **Well what do you guys think? Next chapter will be set in the interrogation room, then will move onto the first day of Beacon for Ruby(Hope that makes sense). Thank you all for reading my ramblings and for supporting this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey all you cool cats, how's it hangin?! I know I know that I've haven't kept you boys and girls up to date on our main man Brook's escapades. I realise this story is picking up the listeners(Im going for a disc jockey voice bare with me), 42 followers and 29 favorites?! Damn! However keep the reviews going Soul King fans, as they truly do help. Also I hope you cats are up to date on volume 6, cause these next few chapters are going to cover some of the dirt that's being dropped on us currently.**

 **Now today I got a special guest to do the disclaimer, so without any further ado, Soul King take it away!**

 **Yohohohoho! Thank you young man, Farouk does not own either One Piece or RWBY.**

 **Vale Police Department**

Brook stared through the two way mirror as interrogated/berated the young Rose girl, who seemed to be shrinking into herself the longer it went. "A penny for your thoughts?" Brook turned to see Ozpin walking towards him, a plate with a chocolate chip cookie and a glass of milk next to it. "What is miss Rose's middle initial?" Ozpin took a moment to think about this, "D, though no one knows why, Taiyang and Qrow believe that it is after Summer's mother, Dandelion Rose." Brook nodded and paused to think before saying, "Then if this young girl has the traits I believe she does, that you may want to add another two dozen cookies onto that plate." The ancient skeleton replied.

Ozpin had the decency to look as confused as he seemed, "And what traits might that be?"

"The traits of one bearing the Will of the D."

Now Ozpin was just shocked, "Are you certain?" Brook simply replied "Almost, but this could all be a coincidence." Ozpin sighed, relief etched upon his face. Though he wanted Ruby to come to his school, he did not want to face the chance of coming across one of the legendary "D.'s", men and women who were considered "enemies of God", gluttons to the point of starving those around them, and most perplexing of all, had no fear of their own deaths. What made this even more horrifying was their apparent ability to inherit another person's will throughout the generations, an innocent child might murder a man they never met, simply because another member of the "D." family died trying to complete that task. Brook had once told the immortal professor that Whenever a "D." appeared, for better or worse, things began to change on a global scale. Bloody wars were thought, empires crumbled under the weight of thousands of rebels uniting under one leader, and countless new era's dawned over the broken world that is Remnant.

"...Well that seems much more of a reason to recruit her than my reason." Ozpin admitted. Brook raised an eyebrow at that statement, despite not having any eyebrows due to being a skeleton "And what reason might that be?" Under the skeletons glare Ozpin began to sweat " Her eyes, people born with silver eyes have an inbuilt form of Conquerors Haki that specifically targets the Grimm." Brook went through a series of emotions, shock, curiosity, disgust, anger and finally disappointment.

"Ozpin, does the threat to One Piece have anything to do with Salem?" Brook asked, his mod darkening and his voice laced with anger.

"...Yes"

"I see…." Brook drawled, then slapped the back of the headmaster's head"In that case you're more of an idiot than LUFFY!" Ozpin visibly shrunk at the pirate's lashing, both verbal and physical. "Honestly young man, there is a reason the phrase "hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" exists; now you are going to into that room, offer that young girl at least two dozen cookies, **and** you are going to offer her a place at Beacon **early** , do I make myself clear?"

"As the sea itself." Ozpin assured Brook as he began to pile on the cookies. Pressing a few buttons on his scroll he sent a quick message to Glynda letting her know that she should begin wrapping up her scolding.

Glynda Goodwitch was a bit irritated when she read her boss's text of **Coming in a few minutes, Soul King as well, be nicer to the poor girl.** She was not being too _hard_ on ruby in her opinion, She was just worried, Glynda had gone to Beacon the same time as team STRQ and had been at the very least a friend of Summer's. She knew Qrow and Taiyang took her death rather hard, and standing before her was the spitting image of the fallen huntress, 'Oum forgive me but I'm not losing the last link to my friend over something I should have easily prevented!'

"If it were up to me I'd send you home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist!" she exclaimed, frightening the young rose by bringing her riding crop(or magic wan as Summer had called it) onto the table for effect. "But there are two people who want to meet you." and with that and Brook walked into the room.

Ruby Rose was glad that there was someone else besides the scary huntress lady(who didn't give her an autograph!), she was however surprised to see who exactly wanted to talk to her. It was Professor Ozpin! The headmaster of Beacon himself! Next to him was the rather tall man with the large afro and the weird mask who asked her what her name was. "Ruby Rose, you have silver eyes….." Ozpin stated, as he put a plate of chocolate cookies in front of her. "Uh…." Seeing that Ruby was upset the taller man seemed glare at Ozpin for a minute before turning back to Ruby. "Young lady might I ask you who taught you to wield such an impressive weapon?"

" A teacher at Signal Academy." She managed to mumble before stuffing her face with cookies.

"Really?" The tall man asked, "I find that strange, seeing as how the only person I know to actually wield this particular style of weapon is a man b y the name of Crow." at the mention of a crow Ruby's eyes lit up _,_ and seemingly unaware that she had cookies in her mouth shouted "Oh! That's my uncle!" she then realized she had not swallowed. "Sorry about that. But That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She then made some cartoonish karate poses, causing the tall man to let out a "Yohohohohoho!" which in turn caused Ruby to giggle.

"Might I ask what's so funny young lady?" The tall man asked, causing the young girl to blush and pull her cloak over her head. "Oh it's just that your laugh made you sound like a pirate….." she mumbled. "Well it should, after all I am a pirate." This caused the room to become deathly quiet "...You're a pirate?" Ruby asked, unsure if she heard correctly. "Indeed I am, allow me to properly introduce myself." The tall man said as he took off his mask, revealing another mask shaped like a skull uderneath "My name is Soul King Brook, proud member of the Strawhat Pirates and now teacher of music at Beacon Academy!" Ruby was taken aback by the pride in the man's voice, as she thought that pirates were bloodthirsty criminals, but more importantly…..

"Why were you wearing a mask over your other mask?" Brook seemed to become depressed, while the huntress executed a perfect facepalm, Ozpi merely chuckled "Miss Rose, Soul King gained his title because he is a skeleton brought back to life and kept this way by the power of his soul, that "mask" is his true face." After letting out a small "eep!" Ruby turned back to Brook and started to apologise, "There is no need for that young Rose, it is a common mistake when people meet me for the first time, besides I do believe my compatriot here has a question he wishes to ask you." Ozpin thanked the skeleton and finally asked his question "Do you know who I am?" Ruby looked relieved to move away from the uncomfortable subject and answered "You're Professor Ozpin, Headmaster of Beacon Academy."

"Do you want to come to my school ?"

"More than anything."

Ozpin exchanged glances with Glynda who simply huffed, and with Brook, whose rictus grin held a real smile, and finally said. "Well, okay."

 **Finally finished this chapter! I'm sorry everyone! I rewrote this damn thing four times before I finally felt it was ready for you all to read it. I'm thankful for you all for putting up with the long wait. So your thoughts? Did I portray the characters accurately? The next chapter should take two to three weeks depending on my schoolwork, so please leave some reviews, they do matter to me. And I hope I don't sound too desperate, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey hey all you Soul King fans! This is Farouk Shaaban coming at you live from the studio! I'm just going to let you all know now that last chapter is going to be edited in the wake of Volume 6. Episode 3(** _ **I mean seriously, the level of grimdark unleashed on Ozpin is brutal**_ **). I'm also gonna let you know that this chapter is going to(hopefully) be longer than the others! As for rumours spreading that we may have some descendants of the crew running amok this story, I'm not at liberty to say(*smirks*)**

 **I do not own RWBY or One Piece in any way, shape, or form.**

 **Chapter 6: Into the Woods...**

 **Thousand Sunny: One day before initiation**

Brook woke up at the crack of dawn, just as he had done for what seems like millenia now, "Oh well, I guess I should get dressed for today." the skeleton mused. Getting out of his hammock on board the Sunny he quickly got dressed and grabbed his violin and waited for the sun to rise. The moment he saw the sun rise he began to play _The Black Handkerchief of Happiness._

 _It's a white handkerchief_

 _Careful now, knees on the ground!"_

" _Run away!"_

 _Precious white handkerchief!_

 _You cannot escape your fate! It is far too late! The octopus won't wait!_

 _Even there he waits!_

 _Precious white handkerchief!_

 _Run away!_

 _Find the black handkerchief of happiness!_

It was only after he finished the song did Brook realize he had an audience. " And here I thought you hated that song." Brook muttered, only to see Ozpin nod his head as if saying yes. "Hhhmmmm, Do you have a pen I could borrow?" Brook asked growing suspicious, as once again Ozpin nodded without saying anything. Deciding to put his theory to the final test, Brook simply stated "You hate coffee correct?." Ozpin nodded again, then realized his error as the skeleton's face twisted into an evil smirk, despite not having any skin, said skeleton was suddenly standing over Ozpin and quickly took out the ear plugs the headmaster was wearing!

Sweating profusely Ozpin at least had the decency not to make up an excuse about as to why he was wearing them. "Now that you have completed your morning routine old friend, can we begin to make our way to Beacon? The new students should be arriving within a few hours and there is much to do." Noticing the poor attempt at changing the subject, but agreeing with the wizard, Brook simply nodded his head. As they walked around the school Brook couldn't help but feel sorrow at how far his friend had fallen into depression, much of the architecture of the building was eerily similar to the castle he and Salem had lived in with their children before that fateful night. 'Curse your Brothers and all that they have wrought Ozma. Curse them for coming to my world, seeing only disorder in the majesty of The Age of Dreams.' the moment he had those thoughts, Brook felt as if he had betrayed his very essence, who was he to hold a grudge? Besides the pirate era was reaching its end when the brothers came anyways. "...ok, Brook, Brook!" Ozpin yelled, shaking his head to clear himself of any remaining thoughts Brook somehow managed to look extremely embarrassed, no mean feat when one cannot blush Forgive me old friend, I was just indulging some of my more darker thoughts.".

Somewhat disturbed by the fact that the the old pirate _could_ have dark thoughts, much less indulge in them, Ozpin took a few seconds to straighten out his own thoughts 'do I ask him what those thoughts were or better yet do I want to know?'. Deciding that "Ignorance is bliss" the wizard asked a simple question "Could you clear out the Emerald Forest of any high level Grimm tonight? I don't what to actually lose any students despite what the rumours say about the initiation exam."

'That shouldn't be too hard' Brook thought 'and it has been a while since I had any decent form of exercise, I cannot keep this excellent figure of mine naturally, even if Im nothing but bones yohohoho!' To ozpin the pirate just seemed to laugh unexpectedly and then nod as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Excellent, now then I have another favor to ask" Brook nodded his head as if to say continue, "during the proper initiation today, could you play us a song on a piano I just so happened to come across recently?" Ozpin finished this with a small smirk as the Soul King immediately stood straight up! "But of course! Someone must keep the students happy if your still giving that same speech from your last incarnation did during his tenure!" The smirk immediately fell off of Ozpin's face.

 **Later That Night…..**

Brook was calmly strolling through Beacon's campus, enjoying the sight of the school at night as he mad his way to the cliff that overlooked the Emerald Forest. Despite his best efforts the old skeleton still somehow managed to make the hour long journey in half that time. "Oh well, that's just the price of being tall I guess, incredibly long legs that simply eat up the ground." Brook mused out loud, before jumping off the side of the cliff into the forest. The moment he landed Brook brought out his trusty violin, preparing himself for his performance.

But first he had to find his audience.

Taking a deep breath, Brook let down his mental barriers and aloud his feelings to pour out into his intent. His sorrow, for outliving nearly every one of his friends and watching them die. His rage, for the death of his world by two beings who did not deserve the title "God". His loneliness, for the thousands of years he'd been trapped on Raftel, as not even the Sunny could be piloted by just one man, no matter what Franky said. His anguish, for once again he is bound to a promise he made not only to his friend, but to his captain, to bring about the Pirate Era once more, to find a King. "...Gather up all of the crew it's time to ship out Bink's Brew…." and finally his Fear, fear that he'll never complete his promise, fear that the Straw Hat's legacy will die with him, fear that he will choose the wrong successor, and create a tyrant, fear that eventually, someone will stumble upon Raftel and the dangerous treasure growing in an impossible field… the sounds of growls brought Brook out of his melancholy "Ah I see your all finally here." The musician said as he noticed he was surrounded by Beowolves, Ursas, two Chimeras, and even an Petra Gigas. Slowly Brook drew Soul Solid and let loose his Killing Intent, as his bones began to be covered by a blackish purple sheen. "...I'll think I'll start with the smaller ones first…"

Ruby stood straight up in her sleeping bag, taken cruelly from her dreams of cookies and Zwei by a horrible scream. "Yang did you hear that?!" she whispered hissed to her sister. The blond immediately respond "yeah and it looks like We're not the only ones…." It seemed that the entire ballroom had been awoken by the sound. Whispers soon became murmurs, until some student said "hey does anyone else here a violin?" silence immediately descneded on the ballroom once again as the students strained their hearing, and found that there indeed a violin being played, as well as a man singing " _Yohohoho…. Yohohoho…"_

 **Aaaaannnnnddddd….. Done! Phew and four days ahead of schedule too! What did you guys think? How have you been enjoying volume 6? Is there anything I should edit or add? Please leave a review or pm me. This chapter honestly went through about three rewrites before it felt perfect, and even now it still could use some work in my opinion. But ive kept you guys waiting long enough. I promise to have another chapter this month, but probably not by christmas. Peace out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all you Soul King fans! Did you miss me?! Cause I sure missed you! Anyways let's get down to business, volume 6 is upon us and it has been one…..** _ **interesting**_ **ride to say the least. Fortunately nothing I have written needs to be changed at the moment so let's get to work!**

 **I promise I'll try to make this chapter longer then my normal ones, but the way I have it planned that just might not happen.**

 **I've already said the disclaimer and am not in the mood to write it again.**

 **Chapter 6: Team Decisions pt 1**

 **Initiation Day**

To say that Glynda Goodwitch, professor of Combat, and deputy Headmistress of Beacon academy, had seen and experienced many weird things in her life wouldn't be an understatement, however she could not help but have her eyes glued to the screen in front of her as she along with professors Port, Peach, and Doctor Oobleck saw how their newest colleague had simply and utterly _savaged_ the Grimm last night. "My god, what is with this man?" asked, his usually joyful psyche replaced with what seemed to be a mixture of, fear, respect, and…... _envy? "_ Each of his strikes is powerful enough to cut through the natural armour, but he _holds back_ , as if to give them a fighting chance!" Doctor Oobleck agreed, but was focused on another part of the skeleton's performance "towards the beginning of the fight he seems to become covered by some sort of purplish/black material, I don't know what it is but it seems to be stronger than Aura?!" despite his tone portraying excitement, Oobleck was actually quite saddened by this display, as it was another reminder of ancient and forgotten knowledge that could benefit the modern era. "What I'm most interested in is the song he is singing." this came from professor Peach, who also acted as the school nurse, "It's lyrics are simple, yet at the same time profound and thought provoking. Did anyone happen to catch if he said its name?"

None of the assembled professors had an answer, until a familiar voice said "Bink's Brew, a personal favorite of his if I recall correctly." Ozpin had arrived a few minutes earlier, and had simply decided to eavesdrop on his colleagues/staff. The looks on all of their faces were priceless, Ozpin wished he had a camera to capture it. They each managed to stammer out a greeting before Ozpin interrupted them, "Now that the video viewing party is done,(to the winces of the teachers) if you would accompany me to the launch pad, initiation will be starting soon." Ozpin then turned towards the other three teachers, "I'm assigning the rest of you to head down to the Thousand Sunny and to review the student film with Brook."

"Uuuuugggggggghhhhh!" Professor Peach exclaimed, the young woman was sore and sweating profusely in the hot midday sun, "Come now Peach, it's not that bad of a walk." Oobleck said, apparently not understanding how such a sentence from him wouldn't help at all. "Look there's the ship!" Port exclaimed.

Indeed, the three teachers had finally reached the Thousand Sunny, upon looking at the ship all three silently agreed that they somewhat doubted the claim that anyone fearsome enough to earn the title "Pirate King" would ever sail in a ship that looked so… _friendly_. As they walked closer to the ship they began to hear sounds of construction coming from the ship.

When they finally stepped onto the deck of the bridge, the teachers solved at least one of their mysteries. Standing in front of them was a young man, no more than 16 or 18 at the most, wearing a fisherman's hat and coat, which revealed enough of his legs to show that the young man before them is a goat faunus, which seemed impossible, as his hat had two lion ears sticking out of it. The boy summed up the thoughts of both groups present "Who the hell are you?!" Before any of the teachers could respond, the boy raised his hand, suddenly the various ropes on the ship came alive and wrapped themselves around the three teachers! "I don't know who you lot are, but as the Klabautermann of the Thousand Sunny, as well as a Straw Hat, I won't let anyone on board this ship without knowing if they're friend or foe!"

 **To Be Continued…..**

 **Forgive me everyone, I felt bad about not completing this sooner and have decided to post it as a two parter. What do you think of the "new" characters? I have also set up a poll for one new straw hat, it should still be up on my page, so please leave a review and vote! Happy New Year!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everybody! So~ this is part two of the last chapter(sorry about this) and I am feeling pretty good. I see that the poll I mentioned last time has(at the time I'm writing) three votes, leaving Grimm who ate a human human fruit in first(but that's ok I was going to do both, but didn't know which one to do first). As always your opinions are appreciated so leave a review.**

 **I don't own One piece or RWBY?! Ok?, lets begin.**

 **Chapter 7: Team Decisions Pt 2**

The self proclaimed "Klabautermann" stood before the three teachers, armed with a hand saw, a hammer, and a determined stare. "Wait wait! Ozpin sent us!" Peach shouted, terrified by the sudden movement of the ship's ropes and of the being before them. The "Faunus" suddenly became confused, and if looked at closely a bit scared. "Ozpin sent you?" Oobleck nodded his head "Yes! My associates and I teach at Beacon, we were sent by Ozpin to help Brook prepare his classroom!" at this the young man seemed to begin to think. "You lot stay here, I'm going to check this out with Brook." "WHERE WOULD WE GO ANYWAY!" the three teachers said with sharks teeth, their anger was replaced with shock as the young man simply turned into fog, and seeped into the lower levels of the ship.

The three teachers just "stood" there quietly, until Peach spoke aloud what they were all thinking "What in the name of the Brothers just happened?!" Port agreed, in his long life filled with many strange(and not exaggerated, some of the shit he's seen can't be made up) adventures nd sights, he had rarely come across a two-trait faunus, much less one with a trait from TWO different animals. And then there was the title the chimera( he couldn't think of any better way to describe it) referred to himself as, Peter knew he had heard it before… "NO?! HE CAN'T BE SERIOUS?!" Port's shouting brought the attention of his colleagues, "Port what's wrong?" Oobleck asked, concerned as he thought his friend was terrified, imagine his surprise when his close friend started to laugh! "Hahaha!….. No wonder he thought we were intruders! Kabautermann's are the spirits of ships! He must've thought we were germs!" Now Oobleck understood who the faunus before them was, but just couldn't believe it. "Are you referring to the old sailor superstition? I thought they were bad omens?" Port shook his head "That's only one interpretation of them, another is that they are friendly spirits who help repair the ships that are loved by their crew, which since we saw the "young man" carrying a toolbox around, suggests that the later is true instead of the former."

"I don't want to interrupt your discussion." Peach said " **But when the hell is that spirit coming back?!"**

 **Below Decks**

Going Sonny(or simply Sonny) was having a hard time finding Brook, despite being the very embodiment of the ship the two currently resided on, it didn't he knew where everyone was, no matter how many times Luffy suggested it should. Finally he heard a violin coming from the storage areas, where the crew typically stored dry supplies, food(everything but meat that is, they had a vault for that", and treasure, and decided to follow. The sight that greeted him was certainly an….. _unexpected_ one.

There was Brook, dressed in his full **Soul King** outfit( **first post timeskip outfit** ), violin in one hand, Soul Solid in the other, playing his **Lullaby Parry** to a small grimm. The grimm was about four feet long and two feet tall. The grimm in question had a slender, furry, feline body and large feathered wings, with a four-crested bone mask, and a white snake for a tail, in short somehow, for some bizarre reason, Brook had captured a young sphinx. Sonny was about to ask Brook what he was doing when he saw a box next to the old skeleton. "Brook is that what I think it is?" Sonny asked, already knowing the answer. On a plate in front of the Sphinx was a devil fruit, not just any fruit, but the **human-human fruit.** "This sphinx,despite being so young didn't come after me like most other grimm." Brook stated "Instead it kept back and watched it's fellows fight, and after learning my fighting style, attacked." the skeleton turned to the spirit a burning passion filling his eyes('he doesn't have eyes' Sonny noted) "Therefore I believed that the sphinx should be have the chance to choose whether or not it would eat the Human-Human fruit.". Sonny looked shocked at the conviction in the skeleton, until Brook broke out smiling **("I have no lips I'm a skeleton!" Skull Joke!)** "Plus I figured if the Captain had ever seen one he would have shouted "So cool!" followed by "Will you join my crew?"." Sonny nodded, 'that does sound like Luffy.' then he smacked the skeleton on the head! "Regardless man, you could have told me that Ozpin was sending some teachers to help you get ready! I nearly shot them out of the Gaoh Cannon!"

Brook had a look of pure terror on his face "THEY'RE HERE?! LET THEM GO AND TELL THEM TO MEET ME IN THE AQUARIUM BAR IN TWENTY MINUTES!" as he ran to the elevator. Sonny was already moving before he heard brook add another task to his day "AND COULD YOU PLEASE WATCH OVER THE SPHINX WHEN YOU'RE DONE?!" At this Sonny only nodded his head.

While Brook met with the three teachers, Sonny watched the sphinx as it woke up. It wa confused at first, to see the faunus before it but not smell him or feel his emotions. There was however one thing that smelled of human but it did not look human. Before the sphinx could think further, it's instincts kicked in and it swallowed the object. Immediately the sphinx began to change, it's forelegs shrunk, and began to look to like a human girl's, the hind legs becoming more human. The tail stayed the same except for shrinking to match her body, but it's… no _her_ wings became smaller, reaching just past her arm span. Finally the bone mask morph to look more like a face. The first thing to come out of the young woman's mouth was an unearthly scream.

 **A few minutes earlier**

 **The** three professors were glad to have finally been freed from the ropes, and were overjoyed to have been served tea and taken to the ship's lounge. Oobleck was about to ask Brook about his mysterious black aura when they all heard a horrible shriek. "What's going on?!" peach asked/yelled, Brook stood up and ran for the elevator "Yohohohoho! It seems that the sphinx I stored downstairs ate the devil fruit i left out!" the skeleton turned towards Peach "madam if you would accompany me, there is now a very frightened child down a few levels who could probably needs a woman's kindness, not a ghastly skeleton." Peach was a bit embarrassed and confused by the skeletons words, but her mind focused on "Frightened child" and she immediately nodded her head and rushed towards the elevator.

She was feeling so many emotions: Pain, for the transformation was shifting her body's structure at a near molecule level. Anger, she did not enjoy what was happening to her and wanted, no _needed_ something to strike against. Then she experienced two new emotions, she had no words yet to describe them. One was because the strange faunus/not faunus was staring at her, and her body shifted to block his view. Another was a deep disturbance, as if she knew something was wrong yet she didn't know what it was. If asked alter on she would probably named the emotions as shame, and **fear**.

Suddenly She felt two new presences in the room, the first was a human woman, tan skin, glasses with thin rims on her face. Her clothes were a simple blue shirt and pants(medical scrubs, as she would learn later on). The second person increased the wrongness feeling, standing behind the woman was the not man from the night before. She had never seen the creature before hand, but some ancestral memory showed her what he was capable of. She saw a giant human spider sliced to pieces, half men being frozen, a giant going mad with shock and grief, and whole armies falling under the sway of his damnable music. Suddenly a name came to her "Soul King". And she scrambled backwards on her limbs to escape.

Amira Peach was speechless at the sight of the young girl before her, "who the hell is this?!" she hissed at the skeleton "A sphinx who ate a devil fruit, though truth be told I did not think she would actually eat it." Peach just slapped the old pile of bones, "I don't care if she ate a gods damn DUST CRYSTAL! Can't you see she's terrified?!" Sonny had the decency to look deeply ashamed. Peach walked calmly toward the sphinx human, "It's alright no, no one here is going to hurt you." she said in a calming voice, looking around she found a dry blanket and draped it round the young girl, giving her some decency. Peach turned to the two pirates, with a look on her face triggering severe PTSD from their beatings by Nami. "Please direct me to the women's quarter of this ship, and tell Ozpin we're not going to be able to join him in the naming ceremony, as you two have some splainin to do."

Ozpin had just watched young Ruby Rose decapitate a Nevermore when he received a text from Sonny

1ksun: Hey Oz, Brook and the teachers aren't coming to the ceremony, Devil Fruit issues.

Ozpin sighed 'Looks like I have to come up with team names and set up again.'. He then received another text from Sonny

1ksun: P.S. Brook says to place Summer's kids on the same team(something bout how u owe him a favor).

'Well, my job became somewhat easier' the headmaster of Beacon thought with a smile 'though with the way i choose teams, they were going to be on the same team anyways.'

 **Bammoth, whammoth, thank you mammoth! Team Decisions is now done! What did you guys think of our new character? Did I do a good job describing her? Please leave a review if your feeling generous, and if yoju have a name idea, im open to suggestions! Till next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey all you Soul King fans! How are you doing today? I hope everybody's trying to keep their new year's resolutions and is up to date with both One Piece and RWBY!(I need to work on the former). Special thanks to all 73 followers of this tale! You guys are the reason I'm still writing this fic. Your support is appreciated, and now a word from our sponsor**

 **AD: Farouk Shaaban does not own One Piece or RWBY, or any characters besides his OC's, any relation to humans dead or alive is unintentional.**

'Today is the day' Brook happily thought as he walked the halls of Beacon, excited to begin teaching the young huntsmans and huntresses the importance of music. He drew a lot of looks from passersby, considering that he was as tall as most grimm, was wearing his old clothes from when he died( **AN: original outfit** ), and that he was a skeleton! But Brook didn't mind, he had to many things on his mind, what should he start with? The beginning of music? The various genres and their origins? Rock and Roll?! It was enough to fry Brook's brain! "Well, if I still had a brain! Yohohoho! Skull joke!" the old pirate then sighed, "ah well, I'll just try to learn everybody's names today instead!" satisfied with his plan, Brook reached his room and opened(and ducked under) the door.

The layout of the room was the standard lecture hall/auditorium setup favored by Beacon's archichect(Ozpin), with the addition of a stand for sheet music built into each desk. Various music posters hung from the walls, each one a band from a different age of music and showed how the time periods affected their styles. Instruments ranging from the simple triangle to a ten piece drum kits were placed in various cases, awaiting skilled hands to make them sing. Instead of a desk, Brook had opted for a grand piano, it's wood painted and polished to a sleek black. Behind him on the walls were twenty three flags, each one bearing a Jolly Roger, though not exactly the same roger, each had a different design. The first flag's skull had rather large teeth, with two bulls horns sticking out of its side with two bones forming the iconic cross. This was the flag of the Rumbar Pirates, his first crew, and under that flag were his own personal flags, from before and after their two year lapse. The next large flag was the Straw Hats jolly roger(though this flag was a copy, the real still proudly hung on the Sunny) under which the rest of the crew's flags fell under; under each of the jolly rogers were personal items that Brook was given by each of his family members as a "farewell" present. Franky's blueprints, Robin's book of poneglyphs, Chopper's medicine's, Usopp's goggles and slingshots, Sanji's recipes, Nami's various maps and Sorcery Clima-Tact, Zoro's swords(those had taken quite a bit of persuasion). The item that Brook has glad to have inherited though, sat on his desk, a simple straw hat. Brook didn't originally know why Luffy was willing to give up his treasure, but the rubber man had told him that his dream began when he was given his hat, and so it made sense that he should give it to the next king.

The old pirate was brought out of his revelry by the sound of the first hour bell ringing, signifying that the students will soon be entering his classroom. 'Oh noooo!" he internally yelled 'What do I do?! Think Brook! You've been in tougher situations then this, I know!" with the proverbial light bulb lit above his head, Brook fell back to his usual method of introducing himself: playing Bink's Brew. sitting at the piano, Brook began to play the song note for note from memory alone as his new students entered the class room; he smiled when he heard them "ooh" and "awe" at the colorful flags, various treasures of his crew, and strang, exotic instruments. When he had all thirty students sitting down and accounted for, he stopped playing, and stood before the class "Hello everyone, my name is Brook. Welcome to Music Appreciation!"

Ruby couldn't believe her luck! She actually knew one of the teachers at Beacon, and she was placed in his class! The amount of happiness she was holding in was visible to her sister "hey Ruby, do you know this guys or something?" Yang asked "Yeah he was with Ozpin when he allowed me to join early!" Ruby whisper/screamed, "May I remind you two that we are in class?!" Weiss hissed at them, annoyed with her leader's childish antics once again. "I don't think it matters to him Weiss." blake said, a sweat drop forming on her head, this caused all three other girls focus on her "And why is that?" the heiress asked condescension in her voice. "Probably because I have been standing over you four for the entire conversation." a familiar voice answered, causing all four girls to look up and gaze upon a skeletal grin!

Satisfied that there would be no further interruption, Brook then walked back to his desk "Now then, if there are no more interruptions." Team RWBY winced "Allow me to go over the rules for this class." Brook then dashed to a nearby chalkboard and started writing

Rules of the Classroom

Make sure to be on time(you are allowed to be five minutes late with pass/good reason)

No fighting amongst classmates, we are here to play music, you have combat class for that.

You may look at the flags and the treasures below them, but not touch(without permission).

All instruments must be treated with respect, do not use them for ill purposes

Treat everyone in here with the same respect you have for yourself and your family.

No skeleton/skull based puns(unless you're the teacher ;) )

"If you break any of these rules I will give you one warning, then it will be a detention." the skeleton stated "Questions?" Brook looked around and saw that one hand was raised, "yes ?" the smug ginger rudely asked "What's with the dumb skeleton mask? Are you just that ugly?" gasps filled the room, Brook meanwhile let out a "yohohoho" and dashed to Cardin, moving so quickly he appeared to move in the blink of an eye. "Young man" the teacher said darkly "This is your first strike, any more and it will be an afternoon detention!" The student body was confused, as it had seemed that Brook was about to kill Cardin "As to answer your question, this isn't a mask, I'm actually a skeleton!" he proved this by taking off his head "I guess you can say I need to strengthen my neck muscles, but I don't have any YOHOHOHOHOHO!" at least several students fainted at the sight of Brook pulling off his head 'oooh boy' he thought 'I believe i just pulled a Luffy'.

 **Meanwhile aboard the Sunny**

Sonny had been left babysitting the young grim girl, after giving her one of his nightgowns(which where obviously big on her), he had introduced himself and explained what had happened to the sphinx. She took this as expected, by trying to bite Brooks arm off, but after a while she had calmed down and secluded herself in the ship's library. Sonny had simply walked through the ships walls and saw that she had several easy to reads books in front of her and was practice speaking "Aheple, ahple,apple!" she spoke triumphantly 'looks like the old brain point is coming in handy' Sonny mused then shouted "How're you doing lass?" the sphinx instantly tried to pounce on him, only to pass right through him. "Easy!" he shouted " I just fixed this place from the green haired man's rampage!" the sphinx human looked ashamed "Sorry." seeing what he had done, the chimera quickly tried to cheer her up "Nononono, it's okay….." he just realized something "We never decided on your name did we?" the girl shook her head "Well then, how about we decide it now?" Sonny looked around the room before he came up with a perfect one "How about, Perle Noire?" the young sphinx broke out into a smile "Perle Noire it is then."

 _ **And with that I'll end this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it, cause this one was a bit hard to type. I'm also going to let you know I have plans for one or two major arcs(not that Arc, Jaune's a punk), but will be taking a break after the next chapter. Till then Long Live The Soul King!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, Hey, Hey Soul King fans! How are y'all doing today?! It's been a while since I posted a new chapter so I thought I should do so today! I'm also going to be laying some groundwork out for the first of the two arcs mentioned last chapter!(again not that Arc, as I already stated: Jaune's a punk).**

 **Farouk does not own One Piece or RWBY, any relation to people alive or dead are coincidental. All rights reserved for OC's etc.**

Ozpin sighed as he waited for his boiling hot drink to cool down. It had been a long night dealing with the politicians on the council, who claimed that he was being "rebellious" in bringing in someone who wasn't a huntsman(or even a proper teacher) onto his staff. 'If they only knew' he mused to himself, and the countless souls that made up his psyche. Sighing he sat down at his desk, took a few minutes to listen to the ever present gears turning to time's endless waltz, and opened up his holo screen.

Since Beacon was such a large school, it sometimes took an over two hours to reach certain classrooms or locations, which made having staff meetings during the weekdays(He wasn't a tyrant, he knew his staff had lives and families) rather difficult. So Ozpin had devised a rather clever system: each staff member whose class was in session would either have study hall or an exam each friday, and appear to be either grading previous assignments or preparing the week's lesson plan.

In reality they were all logged onto a staff-only chat room.

(Admin): Hello everyone, how has your days been going?

The Good Witch: I am well sir

Doc not Pro: Excellent as always sir!

Portermain: Stupendous! Though my students seem to be asleep.

Peach Aid: a bit busy, it seems there was an accident at the forge.

: What happened?

Peach Aid: Some first year apparently lost his grip on his weapon while sharpening it, striking a ice dust canister which proceeded to explode.

The Good Witch: How many were injured?

Peach Aid: at least six students were trapped in the ice, and contracted hypothermia and minor cases of frostbite.

Soul King has joined the server

1ksun has joined the server

Soul King: Terribly sorry everyone, it took me awhile to log onto the server.

Portermain: Ah Brook! How has your first weeks of teaching been?

Soul King: It has been quite an experience, except….

The Good Witch: except what Brook?

Soul King: Well it's kinda embarrassing…

1ksun: the hyperactive orange haired girl, Nora, has been asking him nonstop if he poops.

The Good Witch:...

Doc not Pro:...

Portermain:...

PeachAid:... Do you poop?

Soul King: Yes, but it's distracting the other students, not to mention rude.

1ksun: When the hell did you start to care about that question? Luffy asked it when you first met.

Soul King: We both know how I was when I first joined the crew, and what I had been doing before hand.

1ksun:...Good point...

: Let's get back on track shall we? I called this meeting to discuss class field trips for the first year students.

Peach Aid: Well, I'm running on low on tree sap, I need it for teaching the herbal medicine course.

The Good Witch: I could have the first years gather some for you during the yearly field trip to Forever Falls.

Peach Aid: Thank you Glynda.

Portermain: Well I can always use help capturing Grimm to study and/or try to dissect!

Doc not Pro: nothing beyond the normal historical sites and ancient ruins.

: Brook, how about you?

Soul King: Well…. I actually do have one in mind but it does not have anything to do with music honestly.

Portermain: then what is it my good skeleton?

1ksun: we need to head back to Raftel for a bit,, do some maintenance, pay our respects, all that kind of thing.

Doc not Pro: excuse me but I've never heard of Raftel before now what is it?

Soul King: I'm not surprise, we've put a lot of effort into being hidden.

1ksun: think of it as the ultimate pirate cove, then surround it with giant sea monsters, a graveyard of sunken ships, and a night ever present category 7 hurricane surrounding it, and you'll be halfway there.

Peach Aid: Damn…. And you guys lived there?

Soul King: it actually is quite a nice place, the eye of the storm is located directly over the island.

1ksun: obv I stayed on the ship.

: how long would it take you?

Soul King: two weeks for a round trip.

The Good Witch: two weeks?! Sir you can't be considering

: do you still have that signal booster?

1ksun: Yep

: excellent, after the forever falls trip, we will offer our first maritime studies course, and we can use the signal booster to have those students who signed up stay in touch via video chat.

Doc not Pro: Excuse me Brook, but would there happen to be any ruins or sites of historical importance on Raftel?

Soul King: Well beyond our harbor and dry dock we have a small graveyard dedicated to our crew, the underwater graveyard has many of our grand fleet and allies ships well preserved.

1ksun: Plus Robin's translations of the Poneglyphs(an ancient writing style even when _we_ were "young"), our vault of treasure, our armory, and the map to the various places we've hidden The One Piece over the years.

1ksun: Am I forgetting anything?

Soul King: you forgot the Devil Fruits I believe.

1ksun: we have those as well.

Doc not Pro: I humbly ask to be assigned as one of the teacher chaperones for this field trip.

: I will consider it, Brook, how much will this trip cost?

Soul King: Oh don't worry about that Ozpin, I'll pay for the trip myself. We have more than enough saved up from over the years.

1ksun: plus we still stock the ship like the whole crew's with us, so we can go for months if need be without restocking.

Soul King: indeed and that's just the meat alone, oh excuse me everyone but I must be going.

Peach Aid: why?

Soul King: it appears that Perle(the sphinx I fed the human-human fruit to) has discovered caffeine, and is on a rampage.

1ksun: that's the same for me, I'm the one who has to fix the ship afterwards.

Soul King: we'll see you all soon YOHOHOHOHO!

1ksun has left the chat.

Soul King has left the chat.

Portermain: well, that was a thing.

Doc not Pro: indeed.

The Good Witch: Professor Ozpin, I have to ask, what exactly is "Devil Fruit"?

Peach Aid: I been thinking the same thing, particularly after Brook fed one to a freakin Grimm it turned into a scared teenage girl!

: The akuma no mi or "Devil Fruits" from my understanding and conversations with Brook, are essentially ancient pseudo semblances.

Doc not Pro: pseudo semblances?

: there are hundreds of devils fruits in the world, each one grants a different power. Though they can be divided into three different sub categories.

: Parameciums which grant the eater superhuman abilities such as super strength or having a body made entirely of rubber.

: Zoans that allow the eater to turn into any animal dead, alive,, extinct, or mythological.

: And finally Logias are the most powerful type, as they grant control over a force of nature such as lighting or lava.

Peach Aid: I'm sorry I can believe most of this, but how does a rubber body be a useful ability.

The Good Witch: I can, rubber is a great insulator, meaning electrical attacks would have no effect, kinetic weapons and fighting styles would pretty much be useless as they would simply bounce off the eaters body;finally it could be assumed that the eater could stretch their body like rubber, greatly increasing their range.

Portermain: Indeed, but those zoan fruits interest me the most, imagine how much land we could take from the grimm if we could turn into animals? We know they only target humans and faunus.

Doc not Pro: But these are clearly dangerous weapons, other Brook wouldn't have collected all of them. It's obvious that Brook is a paramecia user, as he is still alive despite being nothing more than mere bones.

: Correct, his is the Yomi Yomi no mi or revive revive fruit, it granted him one extra life after death.

Peach Aid:... Do you know how he?

: He told me he and his original crew, The Rumbar Pirates, died recording their favorite sea shanty as poison coursed through their veins, as a final goodbye for a whale they had befriended in another ocean. The plan was for Brook to deliver it.

The Good Witch: Did he?

: Yes, but not before being stuck adrift and alone for over fifty years.

Portermain: by the gods….

: Do not ask about it, he pretends everything is fine but underneath his antics Brook is a fragile soul. I only made him cry once, it was a sight I never want to see again in this life or the next.

Peach Aid: are you saying he cannot die?

: No, he still can die, it's just incredibly difficult.

Doc not Pro: How then? The only way I can picture killing him is to destroy his bones, but I have to assume he's found ways to prevent this from happening.

: Breaking his body into enough pieces will kill him, but there is also the universal weakness of all devil fruits: physical contact with any "still" water causes them to become completely paralyze, their strength sapped away to nothing.

Peach Aid: Are you saying that Brook can't swim?

: Yes, the irony is not lost on him either. It also seems that they only begin to lose their strength if half of their body is submerged.

The Good Witch: Then sir, we cannot possibly in good conscious let him leave via ship, the risks are to great on such an old vessel.

Portermain: Don't go insulting The Thousand Sunny, I was granted a tour of her and I am can honestly say she could probably go toe to toe with some of Atlas' fleet, flying or sea based.

Portermain: Plus one has to consider Brook's pride, He was a man of the sea in life, and he's been a man of the sea even longer in his undeath. Telling him not to sail would be like telling an old huntsman or huntress not to protect the people when the grimm attack: you'll probably lose more than a few body parts.

: Indeed, well it has been nearly an hour everyone, the bell should be ringing shortly, please log off and give the students their homework for the weekend, and I'll see you all next Monday.

 **And that's the latest chapter, sorry it took so long to post. Keep on reading to see how this crazy show will end.**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEELLLOOO EVERYBODY! It is I Farouk Shaaban and I'm back with another GROOVY chapter of The Soul King Cometh! I know I've haven't posted in a long time, for multiple reasons(updated other stories, forgetting to, not knowing where the plot should go, Real Life, etc). So I'll forgo my normal routine of a radio host and my answering fan reviews in favor of getting started. Get ready everybody, The Voyage to Raftel now!**

 **Chapter 9: Grand Announcement**

 **Aboard the Sunny**

Perle was a simple girl(after all, she'd only been one for a month and a half) and so she followed a simple routine: she would wake up, eat breakfast with her new "family" (which she found out was a fancy human word for pack) consisting of Brook and Sonny, followed by an hour or two running throughout the ship, then mrs. Peach would come and do various strange things to her(she told they were called "tests") and then teach her some basic human things(manners, language, why she had to wear clothes), after that she would go to the library and read all of the books the Straw Hats had collected over the years until dinner and bedtime.

Brook had gone to bed early tonight, meaning she could stay up a lot longer than she was normally allowed(at least according to Sonny) and she spent that time reading riddle books until well after midnight. When she finally felt tired enough to go to sleep, she felt a presence she had not felt in a long time. " _Hello my little sphinx,"_ the familiar voice whispered, "My queen?" Perle asked " _No,"_ the voice sighed " _I am no longer your queen, I stopped being your ruler when the Soul King first took interest in you."_ Seemingly sensing the sadness filling the young girl the voice continued " _Do not worry little sphinx, I shall keep in touch with you."_ Before Perle could reply the door to the library opened door opened to reveal Brook!

Paralysed with fear Perle just stood in the middle of the room, directly in Brook's line of sight. Brook didn't seem to notice her, in fact it seemed he was talking to himself. "Good evening Robin," He said to the chair to the right of him "Have you seen my copy of _The Jazz History of The World?_ I have been looking everywhere for it." This strange scene was playing out right before Perle's eyes, and she found it deeply disturbing " _Do you enjoy riddles little sphinx?"_ the voice asked, and she nodded her head " _Then I have a challenging one for you; what is the greatest gift of life?"_ Perle thought about this for at least ten minutes(in reality it was only two, she couldn't really tell time yet) before she gave up " _It eventually ends."_ came the sad reply….

 **The Next Day: Beacon Auditorium**

The auditorium was abuzz with chatter as yesterday Ozpin had announced a first year only assembly. Currently every team had shown up with the exception of team CRDL, and rumours abound throughout the class as to what this meeting was about. "Ooh Ooh! Maybe we'll finally learn how Poops?" Nora exclaimed, much to the embarrassment of Ren and the rest of team JNPR, "Please," Weiss snorted "If anything this meeting is most likely in regards to the upcoming Vytal Festival and how to properly behave as representatives of Beacon." before anyone could say anything else and Brook walked onto the stage. Teams RWBY and JNPR didn't hear the headmaster's opening words, primarily because they had to stop Nora from jumping up and down in a strange victory dance screaming "CALLED IT!" They did however, stop her just in time for his closing statement "... and now to tell you all more about the upcoming event, is ." at this the crowd grew silent, and their new music teacher took the microphone.

"I had originally planned a speech," he began "But somethings should just come from the heart, even though I don't have one!" the auditorium groaned at the latest "Skull Joke!" but stopped to hear the rest of his speech.

"I have been many things in my life and my subsequent unlife: I've been a loving son, a loyal soldier, a man of the sea, a captain of men, a lover of music,a star, and a criminal. But the one thing I am most proud of is that I was and still am a pirate." Brook could tell he would be answering a lot of questions after this, but he was on a roll. "Some say that life is a highway, full of experiences old and new, and after a certain amount of miles, you reach the final destination. I reject that, life is like the oceans, there is no straight path to the journey's end, nor is there a definitive ending."

"When I was a young boy, I thought I would become a member of my country's army, and never leave it's shores," The students were shocked at the reveal that their teacher's military background, and he still wasn't done! "Eventually I became bored with the life of the soldier, and like most men of my times, I took to the seas." Brook began to walk around the stage now, as if lost in a memory of a place only he could see. "I eventually joined a crew known as The Rumbar Pirates, whose only requisite for joining was a love of music."

"We soon crossed a landmark of the time known as "The Grand Line", leaving behind only one crewmember, a young whale who loved our music who we named Laboon." The fondness placed on the name "Laboon", was near palpable. "In hindsight, we were not ready for such a venture, as we soon lost half our crew, including our captain, to an unknown disease." Brook paused for a at least two minutes, before he continued "After we gave them a proper farewell I was nominated captain, and we continued on our journey, until we lost a fight with another crew; their blades had been poisoned, and we knew none of us would live through this, save for me." Tears were beginning to form in the old skeleton's eyes, and it seemed clear to all present that this fact still haunted him, "I had promised to send our last message back to Laboon after I died, and thanks to my "semblance" I was able to, but not before I was dead in the water for fifty years." The room was now dead quiet, as they tried imagining being alone for a single day, much less fifty long years. "As I was adrift the world continued to move on, and I later learned that a man had risen to become "King of the Pirates". That man, Gol D. Roger/ Gold Roger" had stolen everything of true value to men: Wealth, Fame, and Power, and on his execution day he made a simple challenge, the first man to rediscover his treasure, The One Piece, would become his successor."

No one could believe their ears, a Pirate King? An object that granted all of man's greatest wants? It sounded impossible "Eventually, I was found by one of the many crews who lusted after Roger's treasure, as well as their own dreams; these were the Straw Hat Pirates, led by one of the so called "Worst Generation": Monkey D. Luffy, or in today's naming style Luffy D. Monkey." at the mentioning of Luffy, it seemed that the rictus grin on Brook's face was replaced with a genuine smile.

"When I first met Luffy it was the first time I was barely sane, my time in isolation had destroyed most of my manners and made me a bit…. Okay I was a huge pervert(The female population frowned at this) but to be fair I hadn't been with _people_ , much less a woman, in fifty years, that will do strange things to a person. Much to my surprise and utter joy, he immediately asked me to join his crew and I accepted. Soon I found myself embroiled in fights beyond your wildest dreams, with the Straw Hats I fought not only common pirates, but also the Seven Warlords, the Four Emperors, and The World Government."

"Those were, and still are, the greatest years of my life." Tears were freely flowing down Brooks face now, in a never ending stream, but they were tears of joy. "I have sadly outlive them all, but that is fine, for I know that I will eventually see them again, but for now I am content with visiting their graves, at the Island of the King: Raftel." Now Brook reached the point of the whole damn speech "Ozpin has given me permission to arrange a field trip to our home, in conjunction with . I am honored that he allowed me my selfish request and promise that it will be an excellent trip. The permission slips for the journey will be handed out tomorrow, they need to be signed by both your team leader and the headmaster, as this is a two week journey." Before any of the more "serious(Weiss)" students could object "Classes will be held on board The Thousand Sunny via telecom, so you will not miss any lessons; Thank you for listening today." Brook then returned the mike to Ozpin, then left for the docks, he had a lot of reorganizing to do.

 **Aboard The Sunny**

Sonny began to mutter under his breath as he prepared for his latest undertaking. Despite appearances, the beloved ship of the Straw Hats was in need of a mass overhaul. They needed to restock on Cora, the Soldier Dock system and the myriad vehicles stored inside needed new paint and minor repairs, and then he needed to replace the _sole_ queen size bed in the women's sleeping area with either hammocks or a suitable substitute(man was Franky ever a pervert). But despite all of that, Sonny was happy. Finally it wouldn't just be him and Brook sailing by themselves, they would have a crew, an honest to god crew! So what if it was temporary? It had been centuries since such a thing had happened! He had spent most of the afternoon with Brook and Perle bringing in massive amounts of fish for the aquarium bar, so that they wouldn't run out of foodstuff. With Oobleck's help they had upgraded the ships navigational system, and Port had given them some _modern_ firepower(though how he did so was unclear, cause some of the weapons were exclusively for the military….). But most importantly, they would have new people aboard, with new stories to share and create.

New _dreams_ to fulfill.

 **Thats a wrap! Soon the Voyage to Raftel will take place! With this arc we will explore how remnant came to be, who in the bloody hell are the brothers, and finally how The Last Straw Hats fit into the century spanning war between Salem and Ozpin.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome back Soul King fans! I know I haven't updated in nearly three months(?!) but I have a legitimate reason: Finals and real life issues. Anyways~ I figured I would thank you all for your patience with this literary disc jockey with a good old fashioned battle royale! Though I think we all can guess who is going to win, lets just pretend like Brook isn't a member of the Straw Hat Pirates :)**

 **Chapter 11: Preparation for The Voyage**

The moment Brook stepped off the stage and Ozpin wrapped up his speech the students _sprinted_ to be the first ones to sign their team's up for what was sure to be a school backed ocean voyage. Once the sheet was completely filled out, Brook collaborated with the other teachers to see who had good enough grades to be allowed to participate. This was done not only to motivate students to increase their grades, but to help determine how much money was needed for basic supplies such as food and toiletries.

Sonny had been working nonstop to restore the Straw Hats' beloved home to its former glory, and beyond with the addition of modern tech. But there was still much to be done before the old lion of the seas was ready for anyone but crew to see its inner workings, otherwise they might get the idea that the Straw Hats didn't care for their ship when they were alive! So far he had upgraded Franky's workshop with the latest computers and software and had installed an assembly line into Ussop's factory, which meant they could start producing this age's latest firearms for themselves if they ever needed to, which would be invaluable during the field trip as no don't they would be facing a lot of sea grimm, not to mention the last few Sea Kings tended to reside around Raftel. "Makes sense in a way" Sonny mused aloud "What better place for the remnants of an era gather than the end of their known world?" The spirit let that thought hang in the air for a few minutes, then he dissipated into mist and went to begin work on the vehicles stored in the soldier docks.

Meanwhile the students of Brook's music class were subjected to a radical shift in the lesson plan. Gone were the days of learning musical notes, instead they were being taught the various knots used by sailors, how to navigate at night with only the stars, and most importantly: the traditions and superstitions that had dominated the ocean since man first began to sail across its dangerous currents. "Now class," Brook began "Who can tell me why the lost of a pirate crew's Jolly Roger is so important?" A single hand went up in the air "Anybody besides ?" Brook asked, Bart had been coming to "sit in" on Brook's class after he hearing from his students of his colleagues sudden shift in lesson plan. "Yes doctor?" Brook sighed, somewhat disappointed in his class at the moment.

"The Jolly Roger is the common name for the traditional pirate flag," Oobleck began "Traditionally a skull with either two bones or cutlasses behind it, The Jolly Roger was a source of pride amongst the crew, and if anything were to happen to it the crew would no longer be able to sail under their original name."

"Once again you are correct Doctor," Brook sighed, right as the bell rang. "All right everyone, go over your sailor's knots for tonight's homework as there will be a quiz tomorrow on them." As the students left the classroom they heard Brook shout out "OH! I almost forgot, today I will be helping Glynda during your combat class for a special lesson!" unfortunately for the vast majority of the class, only Oobleck had stayed behind to hear the old skeleton's final note. They would all soon regret it…

 **Combat Class…**

"Ugggghhh!" Ruby groaned as she sat down for her all time favorite class next to Weapons 101 "Why do we have to learn about all of these knots and old sailor superstitions instead of music?!" She was quite close to breaking out into tears from the sheer BOREDOM of it all.

"For once I agree with you," Weiss nodded as she sat next to her partner/leader, "Barring this field trip I cannot think of a reason for us to know any of this in our future as huntresses."

"Ah come on guys," Yang said as she sat down right next to Ruby "Who cares if we have to learn all of this stuff? Soon we'll be going to an _island_ during the school year?" No one brought up the reason why they were going to Raftel, the thought of the seemingly ever joyful Brook weeping was an image no one needed to see…..

…..That didn't mean they wanted to see him standing in the center of the combat arena, sword drawn and a pale green aura hanging about him! "Hello everyone," he said, "I hope you're ready for today's special lesson, it's getting my blood pumping just thinking about it!" Then the aura dropped, and he was back to the beloved skeleton of Beacon "But then again, I don't have any blood! SKULL JOKE!" The sound of face meeting palm loudly echoed through the classroom as Glynda stood up from her desk, an annoyed frown etched into her face.

"Now that you've had your "dramatic moment," the blonde professor began, shooting a look towards Brook that could've killed a Sea King "Today's lesson will be on large group battles." She explained

"As some of you may know, there have been occasions in the past where groups of huntsmen and huntresses number from twelve to nearly two hundred have banded together to fight large hordes of Grimm, or simply a rather ancient Grimm. Now since we do not have an ancient Grimm has gladly volunteered to face of against you all in combat."

The class immediately began to protest this, until their teacher added "Given 's combat experience, as well as the power of his semblance, He can be categorized as a Leviathan of considerable age."

"Oh, I didn't peg you as flatterer madam." Brook quipped, getting a few nervous chuckles out of the rest of the class. Gaining yet another glare from his fellow teacher, Brook immediately took his position at the opposite side of the arena. He immediately began to tune his violin and guitar in preparation for the coming fight.

Meanwhile, the students were being arranged into position by Glynda in what she believed to be the best strategy to take on Brook. Ruby, Nora, and Weiss were placed in the back alongside herself to offer suppressing/supporting fire. Ren and Blake where to act as harassment in order to draw Brook's attention, leaving Pyrrha, Jaune, and the entirety of team CRDN to act as the main fighting block.

However, all of her planning went out the door when the fighting buzzer went off, as team CRDN plus Yang simply rushed towards Brook. Yang was the first to reach him and threw a powerful right hook, only to hit nothing but air! Suddenly, the old skeleton appeared directly behind her!

"Not bad," He commented, his instruments placed away and his cane sword out, "Though your attack lacks a certain… _uniqueness_ about, unlike for example my three verse humming…." Brook took three steps back and began to sheathe Soul Solid

" **Arrow notch slash!"** the moment her teacher finished sheathing his weapon Yang felt as if she had walked into a hurricane filled with razor blades. Every part of her body screamed in pain as her aura desperately tried to defend her, until it simply shattered in a flash of yellow light. Brook simply muttered under his breath "Believe me when I say that the soul is a powerful thing, but it is nothing without an equally strong will."

It sounded heartless after what he just did, but Glynda understood what he was trying to say 'Our student's fight each other with the intent to disarm, not to kill; in addition we've made them over reliant on their aura, making them believe that it will protect them from everything.' Something that took her nearly three years after graduating was being taught to her students by a being who spent his entire life in fights to the (second)death.

There was a pregnant moment of silent before Glynda shouted "Attack!" realizing that the only way the stop Brook from utterly wiping the floor with them was to close the distance between them until he could swing his sword. Cardin lead his team forward, using his semblance to destroy the ground under his arrogant teacher's feet, only for Brook to sprint out of the way of his attack! That didn't really matter though, as the rest of his team quickly began to pile in and surround the pinata!

'Wait, why are we attacking a pinata?' Dove thought, the four boys were seemingly at a birthday party of some sort, it seemed to be overlapping with the class room, until only the party remained. "Hit all the pinatas! They're filled with candy!" a strangely happy voice seemed to shout as a festive tune filled the air.

To the rest of the combatants it seemed as though team CRDN had been attacking Brook, only to stop when he began to play his violin. Then, as if in a trance they began to attack each other! Meanwhile Ruby had begun to empty her entire clip at her teacher, with Weiss and Nora following her example, while their professor began to weave a complex dust spell at her colleague.

Jaune meanwhile had gotten Pyrrha, Ren, and Blake to fall back with him to join the rest, raining bullets toward the scary skeleton. They couldn't really see him any more, as Nora's grenades had all but obliterated the marble floor, creating a large dust(the regular kind) cloud that they hurled everything they had at.

When the smoke cleared there were five bodies on the ground and bones scattered throughout the arena. Brook's head was cracked open, the top half opening up like an empty can of soup.

"Oh dear gods no." Glynda whispered as she quickly ran towards what little remained of the old pirate, her students shell shocked faces forgotten. Very gently she picked up Brook's head, looking for some sign of unlife in the once joyful pirates rictus grin. She was so focused on his head, she didn't she the rest of his bones begin to glow a pale green and pull themselves ever closer together.

"Excuse me madam," Brook whispered, the sound both reassuring and terrifying at the same time "But I believe that we were in the middle of a fight."

 **To be continued…**

 **ANNNNNDDD IM BACK BABY! This chapter took waaaayyyyyy to long to produce, a mixtue of football, summer school, and writer's block took its toll on my creativity and time. But that is not the case for the next two weeks my readers! Now, I noticed that a few people want some more devil fruit empowered grimm, and I'll allow it, but I want your opinion on another thing first: should Brook pull a Blackbeard and get another devil fruit? I've limited it down to these two, with an appropriate title for our skeleton.**

 **Soul-Soul Fruit: "Soul King" would become "Ragged Duke", and would use his immortal soul to create Grimm Homies. Eventually(post volume 3 pre volume four), Brook would use these homies to establish a new straw hat fleet with scavenged Atlesian tech and captured grimm.**

 **Shadow-Shadow Fruit: "Soul King" becomes "Blues Baron" and would steal the shadows of criminals/White Fang to imprison them forever, as well as imbuing the shadows into captured grimm(they have no souls, therefore the are corpses).**

 **Until my next chapter, please review and spread the word!**

 **YOHOHOHOHOHOHO!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone I'm back once again with another chapter of The Soul King Cometh.**

 **Now let's answer our recent mail**

 **a prick(great name): I know right? Though I'm pretty sure Brook's unnamed summoning of his soul as a giant version of him counts as a serious mode, this is just to make him even more fearsome.**

 **Guest: chapter 3's been updated, I feel like it should go over well with you all.**

 **Gamelover4: Good to be back man, I love this story and only took a break to catch up with events in Wano(Big Mom and Kaido….. The horror…)**

 **And with that out of the way let's begin!**

 **Chapter 11: In Which Our Heroes Learn They Done Goofed….**

Throughout the entirety of Beacon in the second hour of school, an eardrum bursting scream could be heard throughout the halls. It's pitch was so high and so distorted by the echo effect that no one could tell you whether it was a man, woman, or child whose lungs had unleashed such sounds of pure terror. It was even heard on the Thousand Sunny, of which only one of the two people on board the ship knew what was happening and proceeded to roll around on the floor laughing his spectral ass off.

Even Ozpin, ever busy with the seemingly endless onslaught of paperwork that piled his desk, took a moment to listen to the sound reverberating through his school and smile a bit. 'Sounds like Brook managed to scare the first years.' He thought as he went back to work.

 **In Glynda's Classroom**

Indeed Brook had managed to scare the first years. Particularly one blonde boy, who fainted after seeing even more proof that the lovable skeleton was indeed an undead abomination. Amongst those affected were Nora, who proceeded to jump into Ren's arms from fright, Ruby, who pulled her cloak over her head and was saying that she didn't see anything, and professor Goodwitch herself, who immediately let go of Brook's head after seeing his body begin to reform itself.

It was a beautifully macabre sight to witness, pale green fire emanated from each individual bone as they began to move about. Finger bones sought each other out as the spinal column slivered live a snake toward the rib cage. The pelvis and the femur drunkenly staggered into Brooks pants, where the shins and ankles were waiting with patience known only to the dead and dying. Finally each each subsection of the body came together with a sickening "pop" as joints connected to sockets. Brook's head was the last piece, floating onto his neck, he then twisted it left and right until he was certain that the connection was solid. When he was done he turned toward his audience and proudly said "Ta-da!"

"Ta-da?!" Glynda whispered, "WE THOUGHT WE KILLED YOU AND ALL YOU CAN SAY WAS TA DA?!" That part was roared at the old pirate, whose only response was to say.

"Haven't you ever heard of playing possum?"

Ignoring the daggers being drilled into his head as he took mental stock of his condition.

"Let's see, three hairline fractures, five chips in my ribs, two molars ground to dust, and I'm missing a pinky." Said pinky was stuck under Jaune, and he was in no position to return it. "All in all an excellent amount of damage for students with your experience."

Then he turned to face the remaining students and teacher "Sorry about all of that, one of the numerous benefits of my condition is the simple fact that I can simply "play dead" and get the drop on my foes." To demonstrate his point his left arm suddenly fell apart, only to reform with help from the strange pale green fire.

"My soul functions as my heart, my tendons, and my brain….." as he listed the various organs of the body they began to take shape in his skeletal system, his soul creating and filling in outlines and sketches. This continued until the only thing left… "... and finally my skin." And with that the students of Beacon were treated to the sight of Brook before his ascension to the throne of the underworld.

"I call this one **Requiem.** " And with that the construct launched at itself at the remainder of teams JNPR and RWBY, leaving Glynda to deal with the king himself.

Their weapons locked against each other, **Soul Solid** slowly cutting through **Disciplinarian( AN: I checked, that is the real name of her riding crop(somebody has a type amirite?))**. Just when all hope seemed lost, a familiar sound filled the room, one that students have never been so glad to hear outside of the end of the year.

The Bell.

Suddenly the attacks just stopped. "Excellent work everyone!" Brook exclaimed "I haven't had exercise like that in a long time, and it's clear that I've gotten a more than a bit rusty."

He then pulled out a strange looking snail and spoke into a small part of its shell. "Hello Ozpin…. Why yes it went exactly how you think it would go, you even had the order of eliminations down too! Huh? Why yes I'll put her on right now."

He then calmly said "He would like to talk with you madam." Before handing the strange… creature to .

"Sir."

"I take it today's course was more than what was expected?" Was that….. _amusement_ in his voice?

"Indeed sir," she said, desperately holding onto her civility "Correct me if I'm wrong, but was the whole point of this exercise was to scare our students?"

"Not entirely," the headmaster admitted "It was also to remind our young wards that they are neither invincible nor all powerful, something quite a few teams seemed to have forgotten over the past few weeks."

'He's not wrong.' She thought, she had seen the tell tale signs of arrogance in every team in her first year class.

Ozpin gave her a few seconds before talking again "the other reason was to help keep Brook's mind occupied, it is getting close to both the voyage to Rafael and what he refers to as his "Second Birthday"."

"Both are causes of a great deal of emotions that, while he has excellent mental fortitude, if he were to give into for less than a second, would attract at least a hundred strong pack of decades old Beowolves."

It took Glynda exactly three seconds to understand what "second birthday" was a code for, and her heart dropped a bit. No one deserved to remember what he had gone through. The "Requiem" ability had given everyone who saw it a glimpse of the man he once was, and probably still believes himself to be in the very core of his weary being.

"I understand sir." What else could be said?

"No need, I'm just thankful that you went along with my change in your lesson plan." The professor said "However, that doesn't mean I know you're _Furious_ at the both of us right now, so if you may pass the den-den mushi(so that's what it was called) back to Brook for one moment….."

Brook knew the look in Glynda's eyes, it was the exact same as the one Nami gave everyone but Jimbe and Robin whenever they went out of line. It was a look that promised nothing but pain and a lecture. So when he was given back his phone and heard Ozpin say one simple word:

"Run."

He was out of the room so quickly that his upper half didn't realize that his legs had been caught in her telekinesis until he heard a pop and decided to look down. Two things happened then: 1) he realized that he ran at such a speed that his upper body continued to move after being separated from the rest of him 2) as he looked down, the Wile E. Coyote law of physics took over, meaning that gravity will have no effect on an object until it decides to look down, whereupon it will fall comedically.

Glynda used a mixture of Fire and Ice Dust as well as smelling salts to wake up her students who, after a few seconds to get caught up to speed, took their seats to watch what was about to happen. Glynda radiated cold fury as she calmly walked to Brook's head, which had once again been disconnected from his body, then she picked him up until they were eye to socket.

"Do you have anything you would like to say?" Her tone suggested that anything besides begging for mercy would be futile.

He took a few seconds before saying "Thirty five things."

He then shouted "Dororororo!" Spooking the class, then he began to chant.

"Bonebonebonebone…"

The students looked towards each other with disbelief evidence in their eyes, letting their music teacher reach his needed to end his thirty word long chant of "bone" with a big "KABLOOEY!" Glynda was shocked but managed to keep a hold of Brook's head(just cause she was angry with him didn't make her want to see him hurt(much)). As a large vapor cloud escaped from his mouth

"One of the benefits of being a reanimated pile of bones," the mist said as it took on Brook's form! "Is the ability to leave your body behind! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN YOHOHOHOHOHO!" and with that he phased through one of the walls and out to the hallway, much to the horror of passing students.

Another scream was heard that day, not one of fear but of rage, and it sounded like " **BBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOKKKKKKKKK!"**

 **Hey y'all sorry that this chapter took so long, I had planned for a one year anniversary special but I'll type that out and post it by Tuesday. No time for questions but please leave a review or pm me if you need to. I hope you got your sea legs cause next time we're sailing for RAFTEL!**


	13. Update

**HEY YOU GUUUUYYYYYSSSSS! Sorry for not updating in over a fourth of a year. I've been distracted with other ideas, school, senior year wrestling(made it out of regionals but not sectionals(not gonna lie I cried)), family stuff, and finally volume 7 screwing my plan for this story every other week. I'm going to take some time to rewrite my plan for post volume 3 and lay out some other changes while im at it.**

 **I'm deleting perle(my grim devil fruit user) cause I don't know what to do with her.**

 **The voyage to Raftel will take 3 chapters to complete(long chapters).**

 **During the voyage Salem will project herself onto the ship, whereupon she and Brook will discuss their reasons for their recent actions(revealing that Brook has tried to be neutral in the confloct to some extent).**

 **Brook will show his students how much of a bad ass he is, then regale them with tales of the other straw hats.**

 **Brook will end up bitch slapping Ozpin and Ironwood to the point of running joke.**

 **At this time I should have the next chapter out before march 14th(inshallah), until then I thank you for your dedication to this fic; it has been a great confidence booster for a 17 year old.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone welcome back to another exciting chapter of THE SOUL KING COMETH!**

 **As always I am your wonderful host Farouk Shaaban. First off let me just thank everyone who's loved this fic as we've crossed over 100 faves and follow! Now with that done let's answer a few of our sponsors.**

 **Gamelover41592: thank you my good man**

 **a prick: this is my favorite fic to write, not to mention my second fic ever and my most successful one, this bad boy isn't dying until someone is crowned king.**

 **The latest guest: no, I'm harnessing everyone's laughter to power my creative juices. Therefore you must die like a victim of the Joker.**

 **Zeonstar360: I'll think it over, for now she's been put on the bus.**

 **And without further ado let's get on with the latest chapter.**

 **Chapter 13: Bon Voyage!**

This was it.

After years of isolation from the outside world known as Remnant, today Brook would break an unspoken(and unintentional) vow he had made to himself and the memory of his crew.

Today he begins the relatively long voyage from Beacon to Rafael, and this time he's bringing along a grand total of fourteen extra people! three teams of students, and two chaperones in the form of Port and Oobleck.

Admittedly Brook was amazed that these four had _volunteered_ to be chaperones. Most teachers he knew when he was younger(oh what a thought) seemed to enjoy a break from their students, especially when some of these students were as mischievous as Ruby Rose, or brutes like the young Winchester and his team were slowly showing themselves to be; but they had decided to volunteer nonetheless.

With the good doctor Brook didn't need any explanation, Bart had made his love of exploring ruins and ancient civilizations well known amongst his peers, and though he never stated it to his face, Brook knew that his beloved era now counted amongst those long dead times.

Port was an adventurer, pure and simple. He enjoyed the hunt and thrill that came with fighting beasts and exploring the world beyond the kingdoms. Why, if space travel were ever made possible, he would jump at the opportunity no matter how old he was! When Sonny had "enlightened" him with tales of the mighty kings of the sea that slumbered in the depths surrounding Raftel, the portly professor was transfixed with the possibility of meeting one(to the extent that the student rumour mill said he had taken diving lessons and "borrowed" deep sea exploration equipment from a friend). There was no doubt in Brook's head that he would gladly help the man create another chapter of his life.

For her safety Brook made Perle stay inside Ozpin's clocktower, citing the obvious fact that having any grimm, no matter how human looking, on a ship full of huntsmen and huntresses in training was an absolutely HORRIBLE idea. Odds were that she'd either be shot, stabbed, or both within five seconds of meeting one of the students.

"Speaking of which….." Brook muttered to himself while pulling out his den-den mushi and hitting speed dial, after a few seconds the phone picked up.

"Hey Brook, what's up?" Sonny asked, answering his phone with one while hanging from the rigging of the Sunny. While the ship had had engines installed for a _long~_ time they were costly in cora and rather loud, so they only really used them when in a calm belt or storm. As Brook continued to speak Sonny's face grew more and more irritated "You want me to do WHAT?!"

 **At the dock**

It was times like this when Sonny wished he had a cigarette, make that a whole box of cigars! Brook had apparently realized at the last second that Sonny couldn't pick any of the students apart from the online yearbook despite his "detailed descriptions" on everything from Nora's crush on Ren to what cut of dust Weiss typically uses in her weapon. So he decided to run a last minute check on the storage room so that he(Sonny) would be all but forced to familiarize the latest temporary members of the Straw Hats.

"Speak of the devils and they shall appear…." Sonny muttered as he saw the group walking towards the dock, looking for all the world like they had just come from a costume party(and when one considered who Sonny considered family, that was saying something). and waved at him as they were closing the gap, only stopping when they saw his outraised hand.

"Morning everyone," he droned, "My name is Sonny, Brook sent me ahead to take attendance and lay out some ground rules for the trip, is that clear?" When he received nods from everyone he started calling them by team names, then individual names, satisfied that everyone was present he directed them to make their way up the gangplank, till only one was left.

"... You gonna answer why you've been glaring at me like I'm a Marine miss?" Sonny asked the B of team RWBY.

She continued to glare at him for a few seconds, before finally deciding to speak "Are they real?"

"Are what real?" He responded, confused by the question before finally realizing what she was referring too, "Oooohhh ya mean the ears right?"

"I get it, this," he waved his hand over his entire body, "This ain't exactly the norm."

"That's because it's impossible for a Faunus to have two animal traits," Blake interjected "Much less traits from different animals."

"And I bet you'd know those words to be fact better'n anybody else on board the Sunny." Sonny countered, shocking the young girl into speechlessness. "Listen, why don't you head on up, since I have to unmoor us anyway and we'll keep this between the two of us?"

"You're not going to tell anyone after what I just did?"

"Listen miss Belladonna, out of all the strange and wonderful people who've been aboard this fine vessel, the fact that you have an extra pair of ears doesn't really matter." Sonny said as he worked on undoing the knots tying the ship to port "Hell, you're downright normal compared to the likes of the captain, Brook, or Chopper, and he was a fookin Reindeer!"

Leaving that statement to bounce around in her young mind Sonny undid the last knot and turned into mist, reforming himself on top of the ship. Leaning over the railing he took in all of their conversations and came to one simple conclusion: they weren't as crazy as the Straw Hats and that was alright with him, maybe he won't have to patch up so many holes just from them eating breakfast.

Sighing he quickly straightened his back and let out a shrill whistle "Attention all students and landlubbers!"

Soon everyone was looking at him with looks of absolute confusion, the orange headed girl's eyes went between him and the gangplank, trying to understand how'd he did what he did. She was about to ask when a red cloak wearing girl beat her to it

" HOW DID YOU SNEAK UP ON US LIKE THAT?!" Ruby exclaimed as sparkles filled her eyes, overlapping in Sonny's mind with a young man he hadn't seen in over millennia. Blinking owlishly he took all of two seconds to think before answering her "Trade secret I'm afraid, but now that you're all on board we're going to go over the rules of this fine vessel."

"Rule number one!" He ticked off on his hand, "All students are allowed access to all but two rooms: the bar and the weapons factory(he ignored the cries of no fair from the two sisters)!"

"Rule number two!," another finger, "your rooms may be coed on land but here we're a bit old fashioned, boys and girls will be separated into different rooms." This rule wasn't met with much muttering, so that was a plus.

"Finally," he said with the last finger he planned on raising today, "Do not, and I will repeat DO. NOT. Try to mess around with the vault in the lower levels of the ship, the stuff we have in there is valuable only to a select few, and you ain't that few."

He glared out at the group, letting out a small dose of killing intent to make his point clear to all but the thickest of idiots. "If you break any of these rules I will know."

"How's that kitty cat?" Cardin snorted, uncaring of the glares he was receiving "It's not like you've got eyes everywhere on this ship."

Oh this boy was just asking for it. "Simple really," Sonny muttered as he misted(god he needed a better name for it) in front of Cardin.

"the Thousand Sunny will tell me," The Klaubatermann intoned, allowing his true nature to be seen by these naive children, "For that is the bond we share, this ship is my home, my body and place of worship, it is my wife and it is my whore, no one will know it quite like I do even if they spent their entire life studying every bit ofher timber, and I will certainly know if some dumb ass stereotypical, inbred, bigoted, racist, jock who got in by riding his daddy's coattails is fucking about on her decks."

And with that said he turned to the door and yelled "THEY'RE ALL YOURS BROOK!" And disappeared into thin air, leaving the aforementioned skeleton to deal with the barrage of questions that were no doubt coming his way.

 **Alright, that's were I'm leaving this chapter, as it's taken me too long to write it and I'm finishing it around 2 in the gosh darn morning. Once again I'll apologize for being so late, I've been distracted by school, sports, my new baby brother(I'm now oldest of six(!)), by fic ideas randomly popping into my head(does a warhammerxnaruto fic featuring the Skaven sound good to you?), my 18th birthday(03-22-02) and finally I've been feeling some writer's block, I'll admit it. But I promise there won't be another wait this long until I go to college. Until then like, review, and share this story with everyone you know.**

 **See you next time!**


	15. Adoption Notice

_**To whom it may concern**_

 _ **I, Farouk Shaaban, hereby offer my story**_ The Soul King Cometh _**up for adoption. I do this not out of burnout or wishing to drop the story, but because I simply cannot figure out what to do since the story I had planned has been shattered by Vol.7. If anyone has a thought on how this should end, PM me the details and I'll transfer my files to you.**_

 _ **I am so sorry, but this is for the best.**_


End file.
